The Sweetest Way to Die
by flamingosarepeopletoo
Summary: Momo's on her period and has horrible cramps. Lucky for her, she has the sweetest boyfriend ever.


**i got this as a tumblr request so here's just some general todomomo cuteness. please enjoy!**

* * *

She was going to die.

Momo clutched her stomach, biting her lip as she tried to concentrate on Aizawa-sensei's lesson, a little bit of blood spilling from the flesh of her bottom lip from the intense force coming from her teeth. She gripped her pencil tighter, clenching her fists and squinting her eyes shut.

Why did her cramps have to be so bad?!

She desperately wished her period came like Jirou or Asui's, who barely even got cramps. Or better yet, Uraraka, who didn't get any at all.

But no, hers had to come like a freaking chainsaw cutting through her fragile, poor little body. She remembered last month, when she had to take a day off from school just because her pain was so bad. She missed an entire day of learning for that, but thankfully, Iida was kind enough to give her a copy of his notes.

Right now, though, she felt like someone was constantly stabbing her stomach with a knife as she watched them do it in horror.

"Guh…" she finally let out, her legs tightening together and her hands desperately holding onto her desk. Her knuckles were white against her milky skin and she looked everywhere but up at Aizawa, who hadn't given her a single glance.

She also happened to look right at her boyfriend of three months, Shouto Todoroki. Todoroki locked her eyes to his, making perfect eye contact and furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Clearly, he had seen her struggling to his left, and knowing him, he had assumed the worst.

"Yaomomo?" he whispered, careful not to let anyone else hear him. Momo didn't bother straying away from his eyes, knowing he'd most definitely draw her right back in. "Yaomomo, is something wrong?"

Oh no. No way was she going to tell him about her little… issue. He might be her boyfriend, but that was on a whole other level of embarrassing. Not that she minded, though. It was just that she didn't know how he would react.

"I'm fine," she forced out, her stomach clamping down in obvious disagreement. She quickly looked away, knowing that if he stared at her face any longer, he'd be able to tell she was lying. He was like that, and she couldn't do anything about it.

As she went back to trying to focus on anything but her painful cramps, she could still feel Todoroki's watchful eyes trained on her. Ignoring him to the best of her abilities, she sucked it up and turned to a new page in her notebook, opting to take down the notes for the class instead of fretting about her period. But just as she attempted to copy down the words written on the board, her fingers began clicking and acting up.

It must have been the pressure she was putting on them. Momo had a bad habit of clenching her hands tightly whenever she was in pain.

Why were her cramps so bad this time?!

"Yaomomo, don't worry," Todoroki's voice came again, catching her attention. Momo turned to look at him, his eyes sweeping across the board in the front of the room as his hands flew across his own notebook, undoubtedly copying everything down. "I'll let you borrow my notes later."

She nodded, silently thanking him for his consideration. She briefly wondered if he had figured out what was wrong with her, but she highly doubted it. She also knew he wouldn't ask her unless it became too much. He knew better than to pry.

Sighing, she dropped her pencil to her desk, knowing she'd have to make it up to him later for doing this.

…

It was nearing eight o'clock, and she still hadn't found the medicine she usually took for her cramps. After rummaging through her bathroom supplies and scouring her room, they still hadn't shown up.

She stifled back a frustrated yell, realizing she had probably used them up last month and forgotten to restock. She could probably get away with asking one of the other girls for something, but the medicine she used was specific, and she wasn't in the mood for experimenting tonight. She quickly changed into her nightwear and let her hair down, wanting to go to bed as soon as possible in order to get rid of the horrible sensation.

Flopping onto her bed, she folded her legs and brought them up to her chest, burying her head in her knees, securing her arms around them and trying to forget about the searing pain coming from her abdominal region.

She almost missed the rough knock on her door, had she not rolled over slightly so her right ear was out in the open.

She threw her head back, almost laughing at her own discomfort, before climbing out of bed and rubbing her lower tummy, giving it a small massage and opening the door with her other hand.

Standing right there was none other than her boyfriend, a single baby blue notebook in his hands.

"Yaomomo," he greeted, nodding, "can I come in?"

She nodded, moving aside for him to be able to get through. Closing the door behind her, she leaned back against it, shutting her eyes. Maybe this would prove to be a distraction from what she was currently going through.

A girl could hope.

"Sorry I took so long," Todoroki apologized, setting the notebook on her desk. "I had to copy everything down for you. There was a lot today."

"It's cool. Thanks for doing it," she replied, moving to sit on her bed as he pulled out her chair and took a seat on it. She perilously wanted to lay down again, but thought better of it. "Did you need something, Todo?"

She watched him closely. His eyes fluctuated and he seemed to be internally battling something. She knew he wanted to talk to her, but was debating whether or not to go through with it. She rolled her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips at his shyness.

"Was… was there something bothering you today?" he finally said, making her eyes widen. She truly didn't expect him to inquire about it, but then again, he was her boyfriend now. He probably thought it was his duty or something.

She didn't immediately respond, which she was sure raised his suspicions even further. Instead, she finally gave in to the blazing pain of her cramps and rested her head back onto her mattress, closing her eyes and grabbing her stomach.

"Mm," she hummed absentmindedly, trying to soothe herself out of her current state. After her efforts proved to be helpless, she finally opened an eye, knowing she couldn't fight it any longer. Sure, she would have preferred one of her gal friends doing this, but she supposed Todoroki was the next best option. "Do you have any ibuprofen?" she blurted out. She usually used a specific subcategory, but anything would work at this point.

The change in facial expressions that he went through in that single moment was quite intriguing, in her opinion. His face flushed, before the redness faded and was replaced by a look of confusion, then a look of worry. It then changed back to his usual monotonous look, tempting her to laugh out loud.

"What? Did you hurt yourself? Is something wrong?" he asked, uncertainly etched onto his features.

Momo stilled. "Is that a yes or a no?" she asked.

"Why?" he challenged instantly. "But yes. I have some back in my room."

She blinked. He did?

Well, that was convenient.

"Could you get me two tablets?" she asked, averting her gaze to the ceiling. She brought her legs up they folded into a triangle and were propped up.

She debated whether or not to tell him what was actually happening. She knew that he wouldn't mind, and instead be casual and okay with it. He might actually help her sooner if he knew, actually.

"You still haven't answered why you need the medicine," he said pointedly.

She sighed, giving in. "Todo, I'm on my period and I have horrible cramps."

The tips of his ears instantly blossomed with a crimson hue, but thankfully, he didn't do anything further than that to show is discomfort. His gaze softened a little, and he nodded, as if understanding. Which he didn't, and this slightly annoyed her.

"I'll be right back," he said in his usual tone, though this time it was a little deeper and had a certain edge to it which she couldn't identify. He raised himself off of his seat, and made his way to the front door of her dorm room, opening it and closing it behind him. She didn't hear the sound of the lock, telling her that either he had forgotten to lock it, or he didn't want to bother her by making her get back up when he got back.

She had no doubts in her mind that it was the latter.

With Todoroki gone, Momo was left to relish in the sweet feeling of a drill pounding into her stomach. Wonderful.

Suddenly, a guilty feeling arose in the pits of her throat, bringing tears to her eyes as she replayed that last conversation she had just had with her boyfriend. She was probably being a bother to him, making him go back to his room to get medicine for her. He probably hated her by now. He was definitely going to come back and announce that he wanted to break up.

The thought made her ivory fingers curl into the palm of her hand, a few stray tears leaking out of the corners of her eyelids as another wave of pain swept through her stomach.

She cried out in anguish, still trying to figure out why her period was out to get her this month. Her cramps were bad, but they were never this bad.

There was a loud rapping on her door, followed by the creak of the hinges. She could hear footsteps entering her room, so she quickly moved to wipe her tears away, hating herself for being so slow.

Todoroki stood there, a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water in one hand, and a bar of caramel milk chocolate in the other. If he noticed her tears, he didn't say anything, instead moving to the bed and sitting down on it.

Momo, her entire body sprayed miserably across the mass of the bed, moved to make room for him. She was about to sit up, but him shaking his head stopped her.

She watched as he placed the candy bar besides him and gently shook out two tablets from the canister of medicine, dropping them onto the lid of the bottle. He handed her the glass of water, which she took gratefully, and then proceeded to cup the bottom of her face and pull her forwards, dropping the two tablets onto her outstretched tongue. When he released her, she brought the glass to her lips, the liquid drenching the insides of her mouth as she used it to swallow the pills.

When she was finished, Todoroki held out the chocolate bar to her, ripping it open and breaking off a piece. Caramel oozed out from the inside of the sweet treat, making her lick her lips in delight.

She was about to take the chocolate from him, but stopped when he gently tut his teeth and held the candy in his hands, reaching for her chin again. Her eyes widened when he began to feed her the delicious chocolate, the taste tingling everything inside her mouth.

After two pieces, Momo couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was finishing up the candy with Todoroki still holding her, she quickly darted up and connected her lips to his, her mouth widening in amusement as he scrambled around at the sudden contact.

As she smiled into the kiss, Todoroki dropped the forgotten bar of chocolate and reached his arms out, loosely wrapping them around her waist in order to pull her closer. She moved her lips against his in a fast, smothering motion as he did anything but stop her.

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she fully sat up to climb onto his lap. He said something then, but it was muffled by her mouth on his. In order to make up for it, though, he slowly lifted himself up so that his entire body was sitting on the bed as she wrapped her legs around his middle and continued to kiss him.

There was nothing she liked better than these sensations he gave her. Nothing she could do to stop herself from wanting to kiss him every single minute of her day.

She moaned in discomfort when he separated himself from her, pouting adorably at him as he just met her gaze, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly.

She leaned forwards again, grazing her lips across the upper part of his neck.

"Definitely," she whispered as he growled under his breath and took her lips once again.

Oh yeah. She was definitely going to die today.


End file.
